


Good Boy

by saphire_dance



Series: Pierced [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Genital Piercing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism, mentions of Jason/Tim, mentions of Jason/Tim/Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason visits Babs to say thank you in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



Jason waited patiently outside the elevator in the Clocktower. If Babs wanted to see him she'd let him in. He could have broken in if he really wanted to, but he'd rather stay on Babs' good side. Life was more fun that way

Jason grinned as the door slid open. He stepped in and let Babs bring him up to Oracle's little nest. “Hey babe. Did Dickie-bird get the video.”

Barbara didn't look up from where she was typing, but the monitor nearest Jason flickered to life. Footage of Dick stroking off in his in front of his computer filled the screen. “Oh baby, you always have the best porn.” Jason reached down and adjust himself.

“And what do we say to people who share their porn, Jason?”

“Thank you, Ma'am.”

“And how do we say thank you, Jason?”

“Any way you want me to, Ma'am.”

“Under the desk, boy.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Jason crawled under her desk immediately. He helped move her so she was sitting on the edge of her chair before he flipped up her skirt. No panties, he loved a woman who knew what she wanted.

Jason buried his face between her thighs lick and sucking, nuzzling aside her curls tor work at her clit. Jason had no idea if this did anything for her physically or if she just got off on the idea of having someone on their knees for her like this. She diddn't buck or move her hips, but her breathing and moaning told Jason the she was enjoying his attentions somehow. Jason just zoned out on the taste, the feel. He'd do this as long as it took to make her happy.

Awhile later, his jaw starting to ache, she finally shuddered, and pushed his head away. “Strip, and kneel on the bed.”

He rubbed his Jaw as he climbed out from under her desk. He did as she asked placing his clothes in a chair a little ways away from the bed and knelt in the center facing her.

“There's some slick in the nightstand. Use it and turn your self about ten degrees to the left.” He didn't really need the slick he was already hard and leaking, but what Babs wanted, Babs got.

Jason positioned himself the way she wanted, coated himself with the slick, and waited for further instruction. Babs wasn't looking at him but that didn't mean she didn't see him. He wondered who this video was going to be for, Dick, one of her Birds, or maybe she'd just keep it for herself. He kind of doubted the last one,Babs loved sharing, for the right price of course.

Jason's patience paid off. “Good boy. Stroke yourself nice and slow. And make sure to rub your thumb over the ring once in awhile. Really show it off.”

Jason did exactly as Babs asked. Each stroke far slower than he needed, but thumbing the ring sent a jolt through his body that was well worth the excruciating pace. Maybe the video was for Tim. God only knew how much Tim loved Jason's piercing. The kid could barely keep his mouth off of it. And he'd practically devoured Roy the other night. He needed to invite Roy back soon. Maybe after they sexed up Dick.

“A little faster now. Play with your nipples.” Jason obeyed his thighs trembling with the effort to keep still. “Pinch harder. Have you ever thought of getting them pierced?” Tim would fucking love that. He'd bite and suck and grind himself down into Jason's lap.

“Please, please.” Jason hated begging but he was so close now, and he needed her permission.

“You can come now.” Jason could hear the smirk in her voice but he didn't care. He was to busy thrusting up into his hand. He threw his head back and howled as he came, splashing his belly with his hot, sticky release.

He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes Babs had finally turned to look at him. She smiled brightly. “Good boy."


End file.
